


Baby Close Your Eyes and Listen to the Music

by FangirlingPuggle



Series: All this Aggravation ain't Satisfactioning me [4]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Series of ficlets based in the All this Aggravation ain't Satisfactioning me verse.Just happy husbands and family feels.





	Baby Close Your Eyes and Listen to the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Huginn and Muninn tease their boss and then babysit.  
> Turns out that was mistake.

After Lou Jitsu left the, leaving a trail of fire and unresolved emotions behind him. The boss had been a total mess, angry and sad and even Angier when you called him out on being sad.

  
The past few years had been watching the boss pine and walking on eggs shells whenever anything remotely related to Lou Jitsu was mentioned.

  
They hadn’t mentioned the word soup in nearly 12 years.

  
So having Draxum find him again was a relief.

  
Both Huginn and Muninn were happy for their boss.

  
But…

  
They couldn’t help themselves.

  
“He really missed you, you know” Huginn says as he lands on one of Lou’s shoulder.

  
“Soooo much” Muninn adds.

  
“Yeah I know” Lou says smiling up at Draxum with that love struck edge to his smile.

  
Draxum is glaring at them, embarrassed.

  
“You know he wrote a song about you” Huginn says.

  
“OK THAT’S IT LETYS GO LOU” Draxum said blush finally flooding his face as he shooed them away sending them a death glare.

  
“You wrote a song about me?” Lou asks through laughter.

  
“YOU CAN’T PROVE ANYTHING!”

  
After 12 years of walking on egg shells and dealing with his insane pining, they think this is fair.

  
It’s also fair when they slip the sheet music and lyrics into Lou’s pocket.

  
“PIRATES OF PENZANCE! REALLY OH MY GOD YOU’RE SUCH A DORK”

  
“YOU DON’T GET TO ANYTHING I’VE SEEN YOUR MOVIES”

  
“Please you spent the entire time checking me out, you never even focused on the plot”

  
“…there was a plot?”

 

* * *

 

They should have realised that this would come back to bite them.

 

“Thanks for this you 2” Lou smiled as he pulled on his jacket.

  
“No worries” Huginn smiled.

  
“We can handle it” Muninn finished the two sitting on the back couch, the bosses 5 kids (including the little human one) were sitting on the floor playing videogames.

  
“You all behave ok” Lou smiled hugging each of the 5.

  
“yes Pops” the 5 chorused still playing their game.

  
Draxum also came over laying a hand on each of their heads before smirking “you know what to do” he said before turning and following his husband out, not before giving the 2 of them a pure evil smirk as the door closed.

  
The 2 looked at each other as they both felt shivers up their spins and a deeply ominous feeling as they looked back to see the 5 children all turn around in sync dark smirks on all their faces.

 

 

Oh

 

 

OH NO!!!

 

* * *

 

Lou blinks in confusion at his phone, the call is from the home phone but it’s just a mess of garbled pleas that sound a lot like Huggin and Munnin, he leans back on the pinci blanket and glances over at Draxum who’s just sipping a glass of wine.

  
“You we’re still that mad about the song thing huh?” he asks amused.

  
Draxum just smirks around his glass and gives a non committal hum in answer.

  
“I told you I thought it was super sweet” Lou says leaning against him “ I liked the part about my abs” he teases because he can’t help himself.

  
Draxum just gives a small snort “of course that’s your favourite part”

  
They lean against each other.

  
“What exactly did you tell the kids to do to them”

  
His husband just smiles in a very evil scientist way “ohhh nothing much”

  
“you’re evil” Lou says shaking his head.

  
“You love me” Draxum smirks meeting him midway in a kiss.

  
“I’m not helping you hide the bodies”

  
“Funny that you think the kids would need help with that”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
